Six Things Steve Loves About Tony
by ThisCouldTheoreticallyBeSparta
Summary: There’s more than six, really, Steve thinks, as he watches Tony sleep quite peacefully after they've made love, but he could narrow it down.


**SIX THINGS STEVE LOVES ABOUT TONY**

Author: Pixie-Rings

Fandom: Avengers

Pairing: Steve/Tony

Genre: fluff, introspection

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel, not me, because if they were mine we'd see more boy kissing.

Word count: 768

Warning: none

Summary: There's more than six, really, Steve thinks, as he watches Tony sleep quite peacefully after they've made love, but he could narrow it down.

xxXxXxx

There's more than six, really, Steve thinks, as he watches Tony sleep quite peacefully after they've made love, but he could narrow it down. He rarely sees him cradled in slumber so, and Steve relishes it. It seems like a religious moment to him. When Tony sleeps like this, tired, contented, truly relaxed, it seems like such a perfect moment Steve doesn't want to miss it by sleeping himself. He's so happy he gets to see this part of Tony, so proud. So proud that a man as liable as Tony can find it in himself to trust Steve enough to show him his vulnerability, to show himself without the charismatic outer shell he makes to shield himself. It touches Steve's heart.

Another thing Steve finds endearing is Tony's coffee-zombie morning ritual. He'll wake up, mewl forlornly after unhinging his jaw through yawning, and give Steve these awful puppy-dog eyes that would make anyone wince and then do anything Tony asked. So then he arises, like the undead, and heads to the kitchen, often nursing a bruised forehead from where he walked into a doorway or two. Then Jarvis will present him with a cup, and Tony will take it gleefully and he won't drink it, God no. He'll make love to it. More than once Steve's felt a little jealous of Tony's morning cup of coffee. Once Tony's had it, he stops being the Tony Steve's had all through the night and becomes Mr. Stark, genius CEO of Stark Enterprises and ready to go. Then he kisses Steve on the cheek (much to Peter's exasperation and Mary Jane's amusement) and goes. It's lucky work's just a few floors down.

Steve also loves the determination with which Tony fights. When Tony becomes Iron Man, becomes the man in the armor, and saves people. Because as much as Tony puts himself down, he is a hero. Putting the safety of strangers in front of your own is heroic, in Steve's opinion. Tony may seek thrills, according to some, or try to redeem himself and make up for past sins, according to others, but Steve believes Tony does it because it's right. Because he knows the people need him. Because it's the greater good.

Tony's passion during sex rivals that of his determination during heroics. Whatever the position (and Steve really doesn't mind), Tony is always giving his all. It touched Steve when once, the fourth or fifth time - because Steve numbered the first twenty, after that he stopped counting - Tony told him Steve was the only one he'd ever given his all to. Steve couldn't do anything but blink back a tear and kiss Tony, kiss him over and over... And that fell into more sex. And sex with Tony is amazing. Incredible. It was as if their bodies were meant for each other, to satisfy each other, to belong to one another. It's a beautiful, holy moment.

Steve adores the childlike enthusiasm that pervades Tony when he has anything to do with a challenge that might make people's lives better. He thinks that, even though Tony has seen a lot and learned more than most people could learn in three lifetimes in a third of his own, he still retains a curiosity and a hope about the world most men who've seen half of what he's seen lose very easily. Those men are world-weary and tired, and barely have enough time or will to just stop and wonder what today will bring. Tony has been that way. He was that way for a long while. But he's changed now he and Steve are together, and Steve feels almost shocked that he made this change. Tony still wants to make life better for people, because he believes life can still get better.

Tony is a good liar. And a good actor. He has to be to run such a competitive and functional company on an international level. He's got the salesman's charisma and the politician's persuasion, and by God does he use them. But Steve is warmed by the fact that those are never the sides he of Tony he sees most. He's seen the darkness, and the stupor and the helplessness and the desperation. But what he sees most are the passion, the generosity, the humor, the hope. He sees the love in Tony's eyes whenever blue meets blue. Steve never fails to fall in love a little more when that happens. It's like selling one's soul: frightening, but worth it from a subjective point of view. And Tony owns Steve's soul, every piece of it.


End file.
